destroy_all_humansfandomcom-20200215-history
Coyote Bongwater
Coyote Bongwater is an antagonist who plays a role as the first villain in Destroy All Humans! 2. Overview Coyote Bongwater is a hippie guru who leads the communes in Bay City, where he lives on an apartment block on Hashbury Street. He is in a romantic relationship with his protege, Prudence Kane. Bongwater appears to be rather spiritual, as he is shown educating two female hippies in his apartment Hinduism before being encountered. However, Bongwater is paranoid and does not leave his apartment often, possibly due to the pressure caused by his KGB alliance. He is also cowardly, shown when he pleads to Crypto not to kill him various times. Coyote Bongwater appears as a tall Caucasian man in his late 20s to early 30s. He has thick blondish-brown hair and brown eyes, alongside a large beard. He wears a long purple t-shirt with a noticeable ripple pattern and a flower lei, brown trousers, and brown sandals. Role in Destroy All Humans! 2 Coyote Bongwater is first mentioned by Ivan Oranchov when he is spying on Crypto, informing a fellow agent that Bongwater has no suspicion about being ordered by the KGB to distribute a beverage named Revelade, a drink that removes Furon DNA from the brainstem by rotting out the cells. After getting information from The Freak, Crypto finds Bongwater in his apartment. He attempts to get Crypto into turning Bay City into a "super-organic, collective commune and compost farm", only for Crypto to lash out at his attempt to "bogart the brainstems". However, the KGB arrive to stop him, causing Bongwater to flee. Eventually, a paranoid Bongwater sets up a base in the Old Fort, under an abandoned basement, and attempts to fumigate Bay City using large blimps filled with Revelade gas, and dumping it into the bay, both of which are stopped by Crypto. Crypto eventually finds Bongwater in his base, protected by KGB Agents. Crypto manages to overwhelm Bongwater, stopping him. In his last moments, Bongwater calls Oranchov, telling him that his plans to distribute Revelade cannot go on any further, only for Oranchov to inform him that Bay City is now useless to the KGB, and that their only plan is to destroy the city. Bongwater, lamenting his loss, is killed by Crypto with his Zap-O-Matic. Bongwater's death caused the failure of Revelade supplies in Bay City and Albion soon afterwards. Trivia * Bongwater is briefly mentioned in Destroy All Humans! Path of the Furon, when Crypto compares him with the scientists at Chateau Crousteau. He states that "those guys make James Grandee look like Coyote Bongwater." * Bongwater's model is the same as Shama Llama, albeit with heavily edited textures. * If he is targeted, Bongwater has no thoughts. This may be due to him being a minor character who has no role outside his battle or cutscenes. ** This also applies to Ivan Oranchov. Gallery Coyote Bongwater with two Hippie Chicks.png|Coyote Bongwater with two female Hippies. Coyote Bongwater conversating with Crypto.png|Coyote Bongwater talking to Crypto. Coyote Bongwater in his lair.png|Coyote Bongwater realizes what he's done. Coyote bongwater 2.jpg Appearances *''Destroy All Humans! 2'' *''Destroy All Humans! Path of the Furon'' (mentioned only) Category:Enemies Category:Humans Category:Leaders Category:Hippies Category:Bosses Category:Destroy All Humans! 2 Category:Males Category:Criminals Category:Bay City Characters